New Year's Night
by SungMinArea
Summary: Kangin had prepared everything. Unfortunately the storm mess all his plans. But the night had to be the sweetest night they had passed. Even without candle light dinner, a bouquet of flower and romantic words. But Sungmin just love it. Along with the people he loved, that's the best moment. KANGMIN FF. Dedicated to LEE SUNGMIN's BDAY Ficlet, BL, Yaoi. DLDR.


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**New Year's Night  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : KangMin

(Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior' )

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Ficlet, etc

Summary : _Kangin had prepared everything. Unfortunately the storm mess all his plans. But the night had to be the sweetest night they had passed. Even without candle light dinner, a bouquet of flower and romantic words. But Sungmin just love it. Along with the people he loved, that's the best moment._

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

Semua orang mencintai Lee Sungmin. Tanyalah pada semua orang, tidak ada yang tidak menyukai dan menyenangi keberadaan Sungmin. Terkecuali mereka yang bodoh dan berpikiran menyimpang tentunya. Kebaikan, kehangatan dan tawa cerianya yang merdu membuat sosok cantik itu menjadi sosok yang berharga. Beribu-ribu hati telah direbutnya, selalu memberikan cinta sia-sia yang tak terbalaskan. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang beruntung. Seseorang yang spesial hingga Sungmin memilihnya sebagai tempat hatinya berlabuh, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Kangin merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan mematut dirinya di kaca sebuah toserba. Sekilas, sebelum tersenyum puas mengagumi penampilan barunya. Ada begitu banyak barang-barang mewah berjejer rapi di sepanjang rak pajang toserba itu. Kangin mengusap-usap dagunya beberapa kali, cukup bingung untuk memutuskan barang apa yang terbaik sebagai hadiah kali ini.

Tahun lalu, dia hanya memberikan sepucuk surat dan menghubungi Sungmin melalui line telepon sebagai hadiahnya. Terlalu sederhana. Kangin sama sekali tidak merasa puas terhadap dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, Sungmin pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dan terindah. Tapi apa?

Kau tahu, seharusnya jika Kangin berpikir sedikit lebih cerdik, ia akan membawa Ryeowook ikut serta bersamanya. Kalau saja sahabat dekat Sungmin itu mendampinginya, tentu Kangin tidak akan berdiri dengan bodohnya di tempat umum ini. Sedari tadi hanya memandangi beberapa baju dan syal, lalu meletakkan kembali tanpa ide sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana Tuan? Sudah memutuskan apa yang akan Anda beli?"

Pegawai wanita toserba ini sangat ramah, namun Kangin tidak menyukainya. Alasannya simpel, karena wanita itu seakan mendesaknya untuk segera berpikir hadiah apa yang akan sesuai untuk Sungmin. Kangin tak suka didesak.

"Aku belum tahu," kata Kangin lesu. Tangannya sibuk mengusap sebuah dasi berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kain satin kualitas satu. Sempat terpikir untuk membelinya, namun ia segera menggeleng. Ah, tidak. Dasi bukan hadiah yang tepat untuk momen pentingnya dan Sungmin. Maka Kangin menjauhkan benda itu darinya.

"Biar kutebak. Apa Anda sedang mencari hadiah untuk kekasih Anda?"

Wanita itu terkikik kecil ketika melihat segaris rona merah di pipi Kangin. Tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah cukup sering menangani dan bertemu pengunjung seperti Kangin. Ia pun tahu jika dirinya sedang menghadapi pria yang tengah jatuh cinta dan ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kekasihnya.

"Seperti apa dia?" Pegawai wanita itu mulai memilihkan beberapa baju dan aksesoris cantik yang membuat Kangin mengerenyit.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Saya yakin setiap gadis akan berkilau ketika menggunakannya." Tangannya mengangkat sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink bertabur permata dan pita renda.

Gadis? Kangin mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Tidak mungkin ia berkata "Oh, bukan. Kekasihku adalah seorang pria tulen." Demi apapun, Kangin masih cukup sadar dan cerdik untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dari siapapun, terlebih pada orang lain. Maka ia berkata asal, "Kekasihku tidak menyukai gaun dan sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti itu. Dia sangat sederhana."

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya asal. Sungmin memang orang yang sederhana, jika kau mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Kangin sangat memahami Sungmin. Apa yang kekasihnya itu sukai dan tidak sukai. Bahkan kecenderungannya untuk berpakaian pun Kangin hapal di luar kepalanya. Sungmin menyukai kenyamanan dan lebih mementingkan multifungsi ketimbang harga dan merek. Sebenarnya tidak susah untuk mencari kado terbaik bagi Sungmin, karena apapun yang orang berikan untuk pria kecil itu, baginya adalah yang terbaik. Hanya Kangin saja yang ingin membuat malam nanti adalah malam yang spesial dan penuh kejutan. Semua ini datang dari inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Oh, benarkah?" Wanita itu tampak bingung. Matanya kemudian mencari-cari dan menjelajahi seluruh barang di toserba itu, sementara Kangin terdiam.

"Ah!" Ia memekik. "Aku yakin ini adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk kekasih Anda, Tuan," ucapnya yakin. Dia berlari kecil, menghampiri Kangin yang setia menunggu.

Kangin menerima barang itu, mengusap dan merasakan kelembutan hangat dari benda berwarna putih gading tersebut. Ia berpikir, dan terus berpikir, hingga ia mendapat kesimpulan yang sesuai. Bibirnya tersenyum mantap, merasa yakin dengan hadiahnya kali ini.

"Aku ambil yang ini."

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

_"Aish!"_

Kangin mengumpat ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan itu padam. Sungmin yang asyik mengaduk rebusan _spaghetti_ terlonjak kaget dan segera memeluk lengan kekar Kangin. Mendadak ruang itu menjadi hening. Aktivitas memasak mereka yang sebelumnya penuh akan canda tawa dan celotehan riang terhenti begitu saja. "Apa listriknya padam?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kangin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa listrik ini bisa padam. Mungkin aku harus menghubungi pihak staf apartemen," katanya.

"Kau kedinginan, Min? Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan selimut hangat untukmu," kata Kangin, ketika merasakan tubuh di sampingnya mulai menggigil.

"Aku ikut," ucap Sungmin cepat. Ia segera meraih ujung baju Kangin dan mengikut di belakang tubuh lelaki itu.

Bukannya Sungmin penakut karena ditinggal sendirian di dalam ruangan gelap. Tapi bersama Kangin tentu akan terasa lebih hangat, bukan?

.

.

"Oh, sial!"

Kangin mengumpat ketika ia diterpa angin kencang disertai butir-butir salju yang membuat tatanan rambutnya berantakan begitu tangannya membuka kenop pintu. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk ke permukaan kulitnya. Dengan cepat ia membanting pintu itu, mendapati Sungmin yang terkikik geli di sampingnya.  
Sekarang Kangin tampak seperti _Santa Claus_ dengan salju yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Huft... Tampaknya kita tidak bisa pergi ke manapun. Badai salju terlalu deras," kata Kangin, memperhatikan kondisi cuaca di luar apartemen mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku lapar," Sungmin berkata dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kangin sendiri terdiam bingung. Matanya sekali lagi melihat ke arah luar, sebelum menghembuskan napasnya. Sepertinya tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk keluar malam ini.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa terasa lebih hangat?" Sungmin meletakkan sebuah penghangat di telapak tangan Kangin yang dingin.

Pria itu sedikit menggigil, lalu merapatkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gerak arah berlawanan. Sungmin menatap kasihan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut blonde Kangin yang dipenuhi bekas serpihan hujan salju.

Kangin rela keluar menembus badai, demi membelikan Sungmin-nya makanan dan sebuah mesin penghangat mini. Padahal Sungmin melarangnya, namun kekerasan kepala Kangin sungguh di luar ambang batas. Akhirnya beginilah nasib keduanya. Masih pukul 11 PM KST sebelum malam pergantian tahun, di mana Sungmin dan Kangin duduk bersama di dekat _heater_ dengan pendamping berupa minuman cokelat kaleng hangat dan beberapa kotak makanan cepat saji yang dapat Kangin temukan di mini market.

Yeah, sungguh malam tahun baru yang menyedihkan mungkin. Hancur sudah rencana _candle light dinner_ yang Kangin persiapkan sejak jauh hari. Semua bahan yang ia beli berakhir tragis di meja dapur. Musnah sudah bayangan-bayangan momen romantis yang akan ia lewati bersama Sungmin. Pelukan hangat di bawah kerlip cahaya kembang api, _sweet kiss_ bersama kekasih tercintanya, dan momen menyambut ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 28... lenyap tak berbekas.

"Masih menyesali semuanya?"

Kangin menoleh ketika suara lembut Sungmin menghampiri telinganya. Ia menghela napas, mencoba menerima semua keadaan ini. "Seharusnya semua tidak seperti ini."

"Ah iya...iya. Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya menyesali," Kangin berujar cepat saat Sungmin menatapnya lekat, sebelum sebuah protesan meluncur dari mulut mungil itu.

"Kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja semua? Berdua bersamamu bukan hal yang buruk." Sungmin terkikik, menikmati minuman cokelat di tangannya. "_By the way_, apa hadiah yang kau belikan untukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa maksudmu?" ujar Kangin berpura-pura.

Sungmin mempout-kan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Hadiah ulang tahunku, Kangin-nie…" katanya merajuk. "Mana hadiah yang kau belikan untukku?"

Kangin melongo, "_Mwo?_ Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ah, _ani_. Kau terlalu besar kepala, _baby yeou!_ Siapa bilang aku membelikanmu hadiah?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kangin-nie. Aku melihatmu membawa bungkusan hadiah tadi sore," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli.

Kangin sekali lagi melengos, menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Itu hadiah untuk temanku," ucapnya berdalih.

"_Eoh?_" Sungmin mengerjap. "Kupikir itu jelas untukku. Aku melihat tulisan namaku di luar bungkusan itu," katanya polos.

Kangin tak dapat berkutik lagi kala melihat wajah _innocent_ Sungmin dengan pancaran matanya yang _magical_, seakan _namja aegyo_ itu sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Setengah menggerutu, ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau ini benar-benar seekor rubah," keluhnya.

Dengan berbekal sebuah senter, Kangin mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya.

Mata Sungmin berbinar ketika melihat bungkusan bersampul kain warna pink yang diikat menggunakan pita emas berada dalam genggaman lengan Kangin.

"Bukalah," kata Kangin. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Aku selalu menyukai apapun yang kau berikan, kok."

Sesuai dugaan Kangin. Ia hanya tersenyum, memperhatikan Sungmin yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penasaran, seperti bocah lelaki berumur 5 tahun.

"Wah, ini indah sekali!"

Kangin bernapas lega. Sepertinya Sungmin menyukai hadiahnya. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat sibuk mengamati hadiahnya dengan mimik muka bahagia. Tangannya tak henti mengusap kain halus itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Sebuah syal. Itulah hadiah yang Kangin berikan, mengingat Sungmin memiliki aktivitas yang padat. Setidaknya benda itu bisa menjaga kekasihnya tetap hangat di cuaca dingin ketika ia tidak dapat mendampingi Sungmin dan selalu berada di sisi orang terkasihnya itu. Bukan syal biasa, karena pegawai wanita itu mengatakan syal ini adalah barang spesial, begitu yang Kangin ingat.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kangin.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu! Lihat, ini sangat lembut dan terasa hangat. Apa cocok untukku?"

Syal itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Perpaduan warna putih lembut dan rambutnya yang cokelat kehitaman membuat ia tampak begitu manis. Kangin yakin pesona _aegyo_ milik pemuda itu akan menguar berpuluh kali lipat dengan cepat.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, Sungminnie," puji Kangin. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kedua pipi Sungmin yang bersemu.

"_Gomawo..._"

Kangin mengangguk lega, kemudian menunduk. Merasakan hidungnya yang sedikit gatal. Sepertinya dirinya akan terserang demam tak lama lagi. Yah, walau mungkin semua ini setimpal dengan semua hal indah yang dapat ia berikan untuk Sungmin. Jika pada nantinya Kangin menderita dan tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur, tidak ada yang patut ia sesali. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin.

Namun ada yang terasa aneh. Dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya sejak tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sebaliknya, sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Huh?" Kangin menoleh ke samping saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus lehernya.

Dan rasa kagetnya semakin berlipat ganda ketika mendapatkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya. Ia mengerjap dan melongo, mendapati Sungmin yang sudah tersenyum malu-malu, kembali melilitkan syal itu padanya.

Sekarang keduanya terhubungkan oleh sebuah syal yang saling menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Sungmin duduk lebih dekat di sisi Kangin, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak _namja_ itu.

"Kurasa syal ini digunakan untuk berdua. _Couple_ syal," gumam Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa syal sepanjang ini?"

"Ah," Sekarang Kangin baru mengangguk paham. "Itu sebabnya pramuniaga tadi berkata ini adalah syal spesial!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita memakainya kapan-kapan?" usulnya.

Kangin menggeleng tak setuju. "Mana mungkin? Orang-orang akan menganggap kita aneh dan mengetahui hubungan kita."

"Kalau begitu gunakan saat kita kencan rahasia saja," ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kali ini Kangin terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangguk setuju beberapa saat setelahnya. "Tentu. Maka kau tidak bisa lari dariku," kekehnya.

.

.

Jarum jam berdentang kecil malam itu, tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam KST. Kangin mengusap pipi Sungmin penuh sayang. "_Happy birthday_, Lee Sungmin," bisiknya. "_I love you_."

"_I love you more_," balas Sungmin, tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan Kangin.

.

.

The End

* * *

**a.n :**

**This simple fict is dedicated to our precious Lee Sungmin. Sorry for the typo(s), because i make this story as fast as possible kkk~  
.**

**Happy Birthday, dear Lee Sungmin. May you have longlife, joyful and happiness in your life. Best wishes for you. We all love you and care for you very much ^_^**


End file.
